Square Highschool
by Smurf4
Summary: New kid Zack enters his new school Square High which trains the young fighters from FF.RR, please
1. New Kid at Square high

Square High  
  
Smurf: This fic has the potential to be awesome ok? It basically is about a High school with the various Final Fantasy characters all thrown in, Read and Review ok? ^_^  
  
A young kid no more then 16 stood there on a site of a once heroic battle. He gazed up at the sign stating the Square logo brushing his brown spiky hair out of his way. He glumly looked around perhaps in a vain attempt that something would liven up the exterior of this dull school. He held tightly on to his school bag and ventured into the unknown. He adjusted his green suede jacket and baggy blue tracksuit pants before walking in. He scuffled his sneakers off the side of a large pond while gazing into his reflection. His hair was all over the place as usual. But he decided against straightening it and just walked in the front door. For this is the story about Zack in Square High *Cue opening title*  
  
He checked his back pouch to make sure his small twin blades were at an easy reachable place. Before he could make his way to the headmasters office he was ambushed. "Hi there" said a lively girl. "Oh hey hi" said Zack attempting to walk past her. "Wow this guy is kinda cute, looks almost like Cloud!! Hopefully he doesn't have the same attitude" She thought to herself. She noticed Zack trying to walk away so she brought the conversation on "The name's Yuffie, I aint seen you here before" She said brightly. Zack sighed to himself and realised that he wasn't getting out of here anytime soon, "I'm Zack and I'm new here, just arrived now,here to train actually!".Yuffie stared at him for a moment as if she was waiting for him to say something else. "I'm umm.. here to train, I heard it's a pretty good school." Yuffie backed away from Zack at the mention of this and her bubbly appearance soon faded. "Oh heh..heh.. I gotta get off to class Zack" She hurried off down a long corrider.  
  
Zack shook is head is frustration. He had not joined this school to make friends but it would always be a nice bonus if he did. He turned right from the entrance to be greeted with the headmasters office. It had a golden plaque on the door stating "Hojo Square High Headmaster". Zack hurried in without even glancing at his surrondings.  
  
"Woah kid you startled me" responed a man no more then 30. "This guy is the headmaster?" thought Zack. "So uh Hojo" he muttered as he never really did believe in paying teachers respect. "Oh hey you're the new kid" stated the man."You gotta be looking for Hojo eh"? "And I guess you wanna know who I am" said the man modestly. "Not really" responded Zack coldly beginning to walk out the door. "Well I'm gonna tell ya punk, The names Cid.. Cid Highwind and I'm the vice principal" "Ok Cid" said Zack sarcastically while Slamming the door behind him. "That damn Jackass won't last five minutes at this school" muttered Cid as he got back to his work.  
  
Zack stared up at the vast ceiling and the oceans of students flooding around him. Some looked like regular school goers yet others resembled a military quality. One sullen guy wielding a gunblade walked beside him. Zack was amazed at this, never would he be able to have a weapon in public at his old school, Perhaps he would fit in here!  
  
"Hey guy" announced a low grumpy voice. Zack spun around to be greeted with an old man wearing huge glasses."I'm the principal Hojo, Zack I presume". Zack looked around nervously to see if the other students were staring at them,thankfully they were'nt. "Come into my office" He said gesturing towards the room Zack had just been in.  
  
They walked inside only to be greeted once again with Cid's "Jeesh you frightened the hell outta me!!". "Cid get out of my office" declared Hojo quietly. Cid walked out cursing under his breath.  
  
"So Zack, I am pleased to have you at this school, it will further your normal education while teaching you the art of weaponry." Zack stared at Hojo for a moment and then responded. "Fine." "You know Zack with an attitude like that" Hojo began with a dissapointed voice "You will fit in well here" he ended cheerfully. You are dismissed.  
  
So this was it, Zack had reached the school he was "destined" to go to. Zack wasn't overly thrilled about being here but if he thought for a moment that his advantures at Square would be dull he was sadly mistaken.  
  
[What did you think ^_^ ?. Please review it, the more reviews I get the more chapters I will add.] 


	2. friends and foes

On his way to the lunchroom area Zack checked out the timetable he was issued.His Monday schedule looked something like this.  
  
9.00-9.45 English 9.45-10.30 Magic -Break- 10.45-11.30 Maths 11.30-12.10 Religion 12.10-1.00 Music -Lunch- 2.00-2.45- Chocobo Riding 2.45-3.15 - Combat 3.15-4.00 - Combat  
  
Zack's eyes lit up as he saw the double combat, he would gladly skip everything else and just go to those two classes. "Oh hi again" said a cheery voice.  
  
Zack spun around to be greeted with the young ninja. "Oh hey Yurtle" said Zack glumly.  
  
Yuffie was not impressed by this and put her hands on her hips "You know the least you could do is remember my name". Her eyes had wandered onto Zack's timetable. "Ohhh lemme see" she said snatching the paper.  
  
"Uh-oh" she declared aloud."Whats up?". "Um..." Yuffie looked around as if she was expecting to see thousands of onlookers. "Come over here for a sec will ya?" She said pointing to a table in a deserted corner.  
  
Zack really did not want to hear what she had to say but instead of forcing another evil glare he went along.  
  
"I see your in for combat" she whispered pointing to the timetable. "It is a combat school" Zack said sarcastically. "But..but.." She bowed her head "They guy's will kill you!! They pick on new kids and they will destroy you".  
  
"Are you worried about me?" asked Zack confused. Yuffie began to emit a red glow before saying "I am just trying to help" and with that she got up and walked away.  
  
Zack shook his head in confusion and made his way to his first class.  
  
The English class was suprisingly small with only 10 maybe 12 students in it. The teacher walked in and inspected the attendence immediately. "Hmm almost half the class made it in, very good" He announced sarcastically. He walked up to the blackboard and began writing his name on it.  
  
"Watch this!" whispered a spiky haired boy at the back of the class. Zack turned around to see the name "Aldebert Steiner" written on the board. Immediately Zack felt 3 paper balls smacking him in the back of the head. He turned round glaring at the spiky haired kid who was pretending to write something down. He saw a very attractive girl beside him giggling manically.  
  
"Cloud please do we really need to have this again this year?" He said pointing at the 16 year old with the shocked face. "And Tifa" he continued "In future please sit away from him". "Yes Mr.Steiner" she said embarrased.  
  
Zack turned around silently pleased at Cloud getting in trouble yet he also remembered Yuffie's words about the new kid being picked on and was slightly worried.  
  
Steiner turned around to the board once again" Ok Class today we will start things off rather easily". His speech was broken short by several more thuds. "Alright Cloud, I suppose that wasn't you was it?" He said with fury in his eyes. "Sir please, I am hurt that you would even think it was me" Protested Cloud.  
  
Zack was building up fury at this guy. He had the looks, the sexy girl, the legions of friends and a smart ass attitude, Everything that Zack wanted for himself!!.  
  
"Hey you" Said a small guy beside him who looked no more then 14. "What is it?" sighed Zack expecting more torture. "Don't mind Strife back there he's just an asshole!!".  
  
"OOOOOO" shriekd a loud mouthed girl behind Zack. "Cloud he's calling you an asshole".  
  
Cloud glared at the young-looking blonde guy for a moment before saying "You want your new moogle to be slaughtered as well Tidus?"  
  
Tidus looked horrified and edged away from Zack. Hmm thought Zack, it looks like I will need to teach that punk back there some respect!.  
  
"Ok" continued Steiner, "I trust you all brought in your novel?" That was really all Zack heard from that class as he put his head down on the desk and slept until the bell went. When he woke up he saw at least another 10 papers building up under his desk and at least 20 under Tidus's desk.  
  
Zack figured his second class magic might be more intresting and well he was right! One thing that alarmed him in the magic class was that all except two guys were female!! By the looks of things it seemed a more mature class then the English one and so he hoped that no more paper flinging would occur.  
  
Zack watched as one of the students walked to the top of the room. Hold on she's not a student! Is she the teacher?  
  
"Hello students" she announced. "Some of you might remember me from last year, I was a student here" she said grinning. "The name's Quistis Trepe"  
  
Zack couldn't believe someone so young could be a teacher. He felt strangely attracted to her, something that he had never associated with a teacher before. He watched as her long red hair swayed around the classroom filled with magical jars. He watched how her long skirt flailed around her and gazed lovingly at the suprisingly big bumps on her jacket.  
  
"You know this is why she teaches this class" giggled a girl beside him. "Uh?" said Zack confused. "Magic is usually more popular with females then males,always has been always will be!"  
  
"Aeris?" said Quistis gesturing to a sign saying "Please be silent around magical equipment"  
  
"Sorry miss" said Aeris going slightly red. "So is she a good teacher?" asked Zack ignoring the warning. Aeris looked alarmed at Zack continuing to speak and answered "She was a very good pupil so I would imagine that she is, we better stop talking though, lets talk more after class" she said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Ok then" stated Quistis "It is taken for granted that you have learned basic elemental spells from your first three years, and have built up a significant MP level." She pointed to a tiny boy who looked like he was about five. "Vivi please demonstrate a fire spell at the target board". The young black mage built up magical energy around his hands and launched it at what looked like a giant dart board."Good, but you need to work on your aim." "You go next" she said pointing to Aeris.  
  
"I hate being put on the spot" muttered Aeris under her breath. She concentrated for a moment before releasing a flurry of fire at the board. She then gasped for her breath back. "Your MP level is too low Aeris, Do some mind building exercise and increase it" responded Quistis. "Ok then Zell" she said pointing to the one of only three boys in the class "Use a Thunder spell on the target".  
  
Oh man I always choke thought Zell. "Here goes" he said and began concentrating. Zack watched as a dark cloud began hovering above his head. Zell began to concentrate harder and the black began to slowly move up the class. The strain was evident as he bagn sweating wildly and clasping his pen for relief. The cloud was only halfway up the class but Zell could keep it going no longer and collapsed on the desk releasing the spell. "AHHHH" screamed Aeris as she got shocked by the thunder spell.  
  
"Oh dear" said Quistis alarmed. Zack sprung into the action leaping of his seat and began to concentrate "CURE!!" he yelled. A green light began swirling around Aeris releiving her of all the pain. She brushed down her pink jacket before saying "Thanks Zack you were..awesome!". Quistis stood rooted to the spot at what had happened "Very impressive Zack" she said surprised. "I didn't expect anyone in this year to have such a powerful cure spell and indeed to be able to execute it so quickly".  
  
Zack was getting quite embarrased at this as several girls around the room began giggling and he had a fair idea at what they were talking about. "And as for you mister Dincht" continued Quistis pointing to Zell, you need to work on your accuracy,your power and your mp." Zell groaned for a moment before saying weakly "What was wrong with my power?"  
  
Quistis scowled at this question and answered "You failed to knock a 16 year girl out with it, you didn't even paralyse her and she didn't even have shell cast!!" Before she could attack Zell further the bell went.  
  
"Ok class study your basic elemental spells as revision and I will see you all tommorrow"  
  
Zack walked outside the class intending to walk towards the lunchrom area but was stopped. "Hey Zack" said a soft voice quietly. Zack spun around to see Aeris standing there. "Hi Zack" she said nervously "I just want to thank you for helping me out in class". It was nothing" said Zack wondering why she was so nervous. "No..No.. It really helped me and I just want to thank you" she said leaning over kissing him softly on the cheek. "See you around" she said waving goodbye to him. Zack stood there for a moment before grabbing his bag and heading to the lunchroom area. 


	3. The Duel

Zack sat in the cafeteria in at a bright red table alone in the corner. Perhaps he had met some new intresting people so far, but none he could call his friends. He galnced around nervously realising that people were mocking him for being on his own. "That's it" thought Zack "I will stop this whole cold act and actually try and be nice to people for once". And with that Zack got up and was preparing to walk to his next class when.. SPLAT. A meat ball found its way from the shimmering metal table at the far side of the room to Zack's face.  
  
Zack glanced over at the culprit to find Cloud,Tifa and 3 other rough looking guys bursting their holes laughing at him. Cloud acted surprised when he saw him "Woah Zack what kind of bitch would do that to you". Tifa exploded laughing at this and rested her head on the table.  
  
"That is it!!" Thought Zack with fury and he withdrew his twin blades. He gestured to Cloud to come out and face him. Cloud smirked at the notion and said mockingly "Who does he think he is with two swords a teenage mutant ninja turtle?". Tifa fell off her seat laughing and two of the other guys at the table struggled to breath through the laughter.  
  
Zack could sense Clouds hesitation and said coldly "Are you scared?". Cloud spat out the food he was eating and said outraged "Scared???, Oh that's it your gonna pay". "Hold on Cloud you know the rules don't you?" said a mysterious dog like creature. "Don't sweat it Red I know what I'm doing" he answered.  
  
Cloud stood up in front of Zack with a wicked smirk on his face. "So you wish to face me new kid?". Zack said nothing but stood there pointing one of his blades at Clouds head. Cloud looked around for a moment and then said "We can't play here, we run the risk of getting expelled, if you have the balls to take me on meet me at the entrance to the forest at the start of lunch time". Zack understood this logic and withdrew his weapons. "I'll see you then new kid, and you better show up or I'll hunt you down" muttered Cloud. With that the bell rang  
  
Zack began to make his way through the cafeteria to his next class aware that every eye in the room was on him. The peoples murmours included "Wow he's gonna fight Cloud!" "Another notch on Clouds list","Its at the forest at lunchtime we gotta go and watch the new kid get owned!!"  
  
On his way to Maths class Zack rubbed his eyes in frustration "Arrr what am I doing??, I just said that I was going to be nice to people and now I am in a fight!!". Zack walked into the Maths class only to realise that he had been walking around for several minutes and had been later.  
  
"Ah Zack nice of you to join us" said Hojo fixing his glasses "Take a seat". "COUGH loser.. COUGH" said a blonde haired handsome guy at the back of the room which induced widesprea laughter. "IRVINE" roared Hojo. Zack couldn't really care what Hojo had to say to Irvine so he just sat down beside the blone haired small guy from English class.  
  
Hojo turned to the board and went rambling on about Complex numbers and their everyday uses. This was taken as a sign for everyone to ignore him and chat amongst themselves. The blonde haired guy beside Zack turned to him "Wow your awesome taking on Cloud". "awesome?" Began the strange dog like creature behind them "Or stupid?". "Oh you would say that, your one of his cronies!!" said Tidus frustrated. "Listen kid" began the dog "I am only looking out for Zack cos if he takes on Cloud he will be in serious shit". "You think I cant handle one punk?" questioned Zack. " Well since you wont listen to me, you may as well go and fight Cloud but I bet you this, you want to fight him a 2nd time." warned Red 13.  
  
Before going to his next class Zack readied his equipment for the fight against Cloud. "Ok I got my Twin Blades, My Mp is replenished and I just took a potion so my Hp must surely be at its max." After his preperations were complete Zack headed towards Religion class.  
  
When Zack walked into the room he was greeted by severeal scowls from Cloud and his gang. "Oh look its Zack!! Come sit here Zack, your really cool" mocked Cloud. Zack walked to the other side of the room and sat beside Yuffie. "Zack" started Yuffie concerned "Whats this I hear about you fighting Cloud?"A quiet girl wearing a long blue skirt and a white top turned round angrily "Shhh Master Seymour is speaking". "Yuna keep your trap shut" said Yuffie sticking out here tongue. "Now Zack" she began turning back to Zack "Do not fight Cloud or you will get destroyed!"  
  
Zack watched as an odd guy with blue hair and wearing a blue robe came into the room.  
  
"Hello class, the name is Seymour Gaudo and I will be teaching you Religion this year" Yuna stood up at this and announced "Priase be to Yevon". Tifa burst out laughing at what Yuna said. "Hah" muttered Cloud "You some kind of priest or something Seymour?". "I am a maester" answered Seymour. "Look more like a street slag gone wrong" said Cloud sarcastically.  
  
Yuffie leaned over to Zack and whispered "He always does this he's such a show off!". Zack clenched his fist and dreamed of pounding the crap out of him.  
  
Yuna stood up and protested against Clouds lack of respect but she was soon knocked down by a barrage of papers,pens and assorted throwables. And so the class ended as it begun being ruled by a single guy Cloud Strife. Zack yearned for his downfall and would do it by any means necessary. 


	4. Zack v Cloud part 1

And so Zack sat there with his flute in one hand and his social future in the other. "Zack!!" protested Ruby as she grabbed the notepad off the him. Ruby pointed to the sheet music and his flute and instructed him to play. Zack glared at her with spite attempting to mock her shabby clothing and western accent merely with his stare. Seeing that this was getting him nowhere he grabbed his flute and reluctantly played it for the rest of the class.  
  
And so the bell rang. The bell which usually signaled the end of the suffering at least for a while, this could be the beginning of a lifetime of suffering. "I must win this!" he thought to himself as he exited the music room. "ZACK!!" shouted Tidus as he rang through te bustling corridor towards him.  
  
Zack sighed at his appearance and muttered "What is it?". Tidus had a glimmer of excitement in his eyes and slowly withdrew a small sword with water flowing freely within it. "It's my very own water sword" he announced proudly. "That's very nice.." said Zack unintrested as he attempted to walk away. "Yup" continued Tidus "And I'm gonna use it to help you defeat Cloud with you.." Zack stood rooted to the spot at this, was this guy offering to help him? To risk himself and overcome his cowardly nature to help him?. Zack was touched at this.. he had never had a real friend like this before who would stand up for him. Zack starred at Tidus for a moment before answering "Thanks.. but I think it's unfair with 2 against one..". Tidus sneered at this and responded " You think that Cloud and his gang will fight fair?? hah!". Zack hadn't thought about this.. and indeed the prospect of Red XIII and Irvine lending a hand to Cloud frightened him. "Look Tidus I appreciate this but I don't want you to get hurt ok?." said Zack as he turned away and walked up the stairs to his dorm. "It wasn't a choice" whispered Tidus when Zack at left the scene.  
  
In the Dorm Zack made his final preperations for the duel.He swung his twin blades to ensure that they were functioning and summoned a weak Thunder cloud to check his magic. Finally he gulped aloud and walked downstairs and out the back door towards the evil forest located on the outskirts of the school.  
  
On his way he noticed many pupils rushing past him screaming "We're late!!". He wondered why nobody pointed out that he was in fact one of the warriors but he himself anwsered that question. "Nobody knows you.. Nobody even wants to" said a voice deep in his head.  
  
On the edge of the forest a massive crowd had gathered and Zack sensed the aura of blood. A feeling which he despised. As he approached he saw Clouds face light up something which he had not expected.  
  
"Yayyy he arrived!! Time to see Clouds skill once again" cheered the crowd.  
  
Zack glanced nervously around seeing nothing but blood hungry viewers. In the corner of his eye he saw Tidus giving him the thumbs up but that was little comfort.  
  
"Get the hell in the Fighting circle" said Irvine with menace. Zack glanced in the circle created by the on-lookers and saw Cloud wielding a massive sword laughing at him. Zack walked into the centre and withdrew his twin blades glaring at Cloud. "This guy is all talk I know it.." Zack reassured himself.  
  
"Ready to be sliced by ol Busty?" questioned Cloud. A senior student who Zack had not seen before stepped into the centre of the circle. Although he was wearing the school uniform he looked in his late 20's. He was black and had a gun arm attached to the end of his right arm. He raised his good arm and announced "Let the battle begin". He then leaped into the audience to allow the warriors full space.  
  
Zack lunged at Cloud launching a one-two slash combo at him.Cloud nimbly dodged these blows without a counter. Zack concentrated for a moment before announcing "FIRE". A whirl of fire shot at Cloud. Cloud responded quickly by concentrating himself and using his sword to disperse the fire attack.  
  
"Woah that's Cloud magic sword attack" whispered a senior girl in the crowd. "He use's that to avoid using magic spells" said Zell in awe. "Cloud is just toying with him!!" cheered another faceless audience member.  
  
"Alright! No more shit Zack" declared Cloud as he ran towards Zack with his spiky hair flapping in the breeze. Zack held his blades up to defend himself. Massive sparks were created as metal met. Zack was thrown backwards by Clouds sheer strength. Cloud took this chance with Zack on the ground. "Feel the pain" he said delighted as he plunged his Buster sword into Zacks Stomach.  
  
Zack roared in pain and the surrondings began to get blurry. One voice did stand out however and that voice was the one announcing "CURE!". Zack could feel himself regaining strength. He jumped upwards away from Cloud and spun around to see Aeris nodding at him seriously.  
  
"Aeris??" blurted out Cloud surprised "The hell would you help the new freak?". Aeris said nothing but stared at Cloud with a soul piercing stare.  
  
Zack filled up with anger and a new found desire to impress Aeris and unleashed his Level 1 limit Tornado Slash. He held his twin blades out straight and spun round violently towards Cloud.  
  
Cloud concentrated on the blurry Tornado which was Zack and launched another Magic sword attack on him.  
  
A loud crack filled the area as the audience looked in shock as Cloud plunged to the ground. "Strife..STRIFE!! Get up!!" yelled a worried Tifa. "CURE!!" yelled Tifa. And Cloud kicked himself off the ground and stared at Zack. "You.. will pay for that Punk". Cloud ran with vigour at Zack. Zack responded with a spirited sprint towards Cloud. They both leaped into the air at the same time at struck each others weapon with a deafening clang. Both then dropped from the air and stood at a different side of the circle gasping for breath and staring with venom at each other.  
  
So who will win? Find out next Chapter . Read and Review please.. 


	5. Zack v Cloud part 2

"Damn it looks like it already has started..I hope Zack is ok" thought a worried Yuffie as she ran up towards the fight circle. Yuffie glanced into the circle and noticed to her surprise that Zack was holding his own. "Maybe he wont need my help after all.." she thought.  
  
Zack caught his breath and stood upright once more. He grabbed his twin blades out straight for a moment and concentrated. "Bah your magic won't harm me" sneered Cloud as he readied his sword. Zack unleashed a massive black cloud, one which was of such power that the audience had seen it from such a young student before. This did not seem to worry Cloud as he stood focused in the centre of the circle staring as the black cloud floated above him. Suddenly the cloud erupted sending a massive bolt towards Cloud.  
  
Cloud confidently raised his buster sword and used it to absorb the bolt protecting him from damage. He then held his Buster sword in front of him pointing it at Zack and announced "THUNDER BEAM". A massive beam of pure electricity shot out of Clouds sword and straight at the unsuspecting Zack. Zack fell the ground in pain and struggled to move due to the shock he had received.  
  
This was cue for help to arrive. At the same time both Yuffie and Tidus leaped into the ring with the intention of taking down Cloud. "Uh-oh this gonna get ugly" said the gun-armed man aloud.  
  
Tidus ignored Yuffie beside him and concentrated his anger on Cloud. He readied his water sword and prepared to lunge at Cloud.  
  
"Not so fast" warned Irvine as he pointed his massive gun at Tidus's head. Tidus frooze in fear at this threat and halted his attack.  
  
Yuffie however was not going to be put off so easily as she threw her Rising Sun weapon with all her might at Cloud. Cloud did not expect this and so could not protect against it. It sliced right through Clouds right cheek allowing blood to ooze out and cover the leafy floor. Cloud grunted for a moment and stared at Yuffie. Yuffie soon followed up by unleashing her Level 1 limit break Greased Lightning. She ran up to Cloud once again slashing his left cheek this time and jumped backwards to unleash her Rising Sun to slash his messed up face once again.  
  
Cloud somehow managed to stay standing but struggled to move in the pain. However Yuffie did not have the time to follow up on her move as Red XIII leaped into the ring. He ran up to her, grabbed her slender leg in his jaw and tossed her out of the circle.  
  
Zack attempted to get up off the ground but was still suffering from the shock so he needed to use his blades to support him.  
  
Clouds anger had reached a satisfactory level and he showed this by announcing "CLIMHAZZARD". "That's it fight over!!" declared an on-looker. Cloud ran towards Zack plunging his Buseter sword deep into his stomach. He remained still for a moment soaking up Zacks pain and the crowds stunned silence before he leaped into the air cutting Zack in half.  
  
Zack could feel his vital organs being sliced and the little vision he had left could see blood cascading out of his body. He feel to the ground weakly and collapsed.  
  
Aeris ran to his side and attempted to cast cure. She shook all over from the strain and after mere moments it became apparent that she didn't have the strength to heal him. "Please someone heal him!" she begged to the crowd with tears in her eyes. But the crowds attention was focused on something else.  
  
Tidus had been so frustrated with Cloud that he had ignored Irvines stance and unleashed his Limit Spiral Cut. He leaped into the air performed a backflip followed by another leap. He was right above Cloud and smashed his water sword onto his head without mercy. Cloud was not expecting this and suffered the full blow.  
  
Cloud collapsed to the ground gasping for air. Several girls screamed at his mutated face.Tifa and Irvine however sprang into action. Tifa somehow managed to use the spell Full Cure to releive Clouds pain. Irvine kept his promise and unleashed a round of fast ammo shots on Tidus. Tidus's body swayed and froyed with the various shots. When the shots stopped Tidus flopped and remained on the ground motionless.  
  
Cloud took to his feet once more and picked up his Buster sword for the final time. "This is it Zack.. no coming back after this" he sneered. He held his Buster sword above Zacks head.  
  
Several students in the crowd who had a psychic ability were plagued with the haunting aura of Death. Cloud was not going to be merciful and he positioned his sword above Zacks motionless head. As he was about to plunge his sword in Aeris shut her eyes in horror. This was the most tragic thing she had ever seen, she wished that when she opened her eyes she would wake up in her dorm and this would be all over.. She couldn't keep her eyes closed any longer so she opened them.  
  
Zack was still there on the ground.. his skull was not split in two. Cloud had turned away from him and was now starring at another guy. This guy was had longish brown hair, a scar on his face, a jacket which was way too small for him and he wielded a rare Gunblade.  
  
"Whats your problem Squall?" questioned Cloud nervously. "Do I need to repeat myself Cloud?" answered Squall lowly. "Squall.." whispered Aeris quietly. Cloud starred at Squall for a moment and then at Red XIII to look for guidance. Squall was growing impatient and took it on a further step. He held his gunblade in a fighting stance and readied an attack. "You going to comply or do I need to teach you some manners?" he asked seriously. Cloud sniggered before walking out of the circle gesturing for Red XIII,Tifa and Irvine to follow.  
  
Soon the crowd and Squall himself left the scene and all that was remained was the wounded Tidus and Zack along with Aeris and Yuffie watching over them. "I cant believe that Cloud would do that.. and Red XIII to.. I mean tossing me like a salad!!" complained Yuffie. "We have other things to worry about know now!" snapped Aeris. "Oh gawd yeah.." said Yuffie.  
  
All Zack could make out was the figure of Aeris constantly trying to cure him and wiping the tears from her eyes. He wanted to tell her that everything would be ok and for her not to worry but then his vision dissapeared again.. perhaps for good this time. 


	6. Back to Normal

"No wait" thought Zack "It is coming back.. it looks really good now, maybe I will be able to continue to fight?". Zack finally opened his eyes and stared around. He was no longer at the entrance to the forest, he was in the infimary. He glanced at the walls and his surrondings. "It looks pretty good and classy.. not tacky like my old school..". "Oh yeah Jees.. I'm at Square high now aren't I?". Zack glanced at his chest and saw that his injurys had healed.  
  
"Zack!!" yelled a delighted voice. Zack watched as the young ninja ran over and sat beside his bed. "Hey Yuffie" said Zack actually pleased to see her for once. "We.. were really worried" she began with tears in her eyes "We were sure that you wouldn't come round, you were.. cut in two!".  
  
"Oh hey I'm alright now" said Zack softly trying to stop her crying. "I'm sorry Zack" she glumly. "It was my fault for not getting there sooner.."  
  
At the mention of this Zacks mind began to remember the fight. He remembered how Cloud stabbed him the first time and he fell wounded. Then Aeris cured him, he then unleashed his limit break for the very first time before falling victim to Clouds Thunder Beam. He fell shocked after that but he vaguely remember Yuffie coming in dealing severe damage to Cloud and Tidus doing the same. That was pretty much all he remembered..  
  
"Zack?" repeated Yuffie nervously "You ok?". "Oh yeah fine.." responded Zack "Listen Yuffie can you answer me why Cloud didn't finish me off?"  
  
Yuffie looked shocked at Zack bringing up this subject but answered anyway "You should thank Squall.. He stepped in and scared off Cloud".  
  
Before Zack could ask how exactly Squall scared off Cloud Dr.Kadawoaski stepped in. "Sorry Yuffie Zack needs his rest" she said softly. "Ok" said Yuffie weeping her eyes. She leaned down towards Zack and kissed him quickly on the forehead "Get well soon k?" she said as she walked away.  
  
The next few days dragged on and seeing as Zack had been out of it for 2 weeks by the time he finally got out of the infirmary the school was now 3 weeks into the term.  
  
Just as Zack was on was way from the infirmary to his dorm headmaster Hojo stopped him. "So Zack dueling on our first day eh?" he began. Zack couldn't think of anything to say but even if he had it wouldn't have mattered as Hojo said next. "You are fitting in very well into this school, well done soon" he finished cheerfully.  
  
Zack scratched his head in confusion at this deluded old man and continued his journey up to the dorm. Zack entered his room and a thought struck him. He hadnt spent a night in his dorm at all!. Zack looked at his 4 room mates in the room crowded around a Tv in the corner. "What you guys playing?" questioned Zack.  
  
The four guys spun around partly shocked to see Zack standing in front of him. Zack recognised Zell from Magic class and Red XIII as part of Clouds gang. One guy he didn't know and the other guy looked like someone he saw before but couldn't recall his name.  
  
Zell walked up to him wiped his hand on his baggy shorts and extended it to Zack. Zack shook his hand forcefully. "Nice work in facing Cloud.. you did pretty good" he said cheerfully. Zack scratched the back of his head nervosuly, he wasn't expecting this at all!. The other two guys got also walked up to Zack. "Hiya names Wakka" announced a pretty big guy in a strange accent. Wakka then pointed to the guy beside him and announced him as "Reno". Reno a floppy red hair, a scar on his cheek and an all round gangstar look. He nodded to Zack and went back to the Tv.  
  
Red XIII remained on the floor playing what looked like Kingdom Hearts on his Ps2 and muttering about why he wasn't in it. "Hey Red you know this guy I suppose" said Zell sullenly. Red nodded but still didn't even look at Zack.  
  
Zack was intrigued by Red. He wasn't like Irvine or Cloud at all. He was wise and quite sensible yet for some reason he was loyal to Cloud. He remembered Cloud looking to Red XIII for help when he was in the battle. Cloud and Red must have some odd friendship. Zack decided against mentioning this and just sat down to watch Red XIII attempting to control a pad with his paws. 


End file.
